Abstract-Alterations and Renovations Wesley College Participation in the Delaware INBRE program has allowed Wesley College, a small, minority-serving institution of higher education, to develop a vigorous, nationally recognized, directed research program for its undergraduates. Wesley STEM programs are housed in Cannon Hall, named after the famed Wesley alumna and Harvard astronomer, Annie Jump Cannon. A critical piece of INBRE-IV is the renovation of Cannon Hall 212 laboratory space ? the dedicated advanced instrumentation laboratory for INBRE-supported STEM undergraduate research projects ? for continued growth of the STEM professors? research interests, which will increase research opportunities for undergraduates. The advanced instrumentation laboratory in Cannon Hall 212 was built in the 1960s and its current dedicated use is to support sponsored undergraduate research and for the completion of biology, microbiology, environmental science, and chemistry senior thesis projects. No major remodeling or renovation projects have occurred in this room since the building?s original construction. Because Wesley is a tuition-dependent institution, there is a great backlog of facilities that require maintenance and repairs that far exceeds current funding levels. The existing space supporting active research is considered by today?s laboratory standards. Safety also is a leading reason for the renovation, including inadequate exhaust, no make-up hair and highly flammable gas cylinders present in the lab. If approved, modernization to Cannon Hall 212?s advanced instrumentation research space would benefit at least 45 undergraduates mentored in a variety of research projects conducted by the 8 full-time science faculty members each year. The upgrade would also revolutionize the teaching methodology employed in organic chemistry, physical chemistry, analytical chemistry, microbiology, immunology, genetics, cell biology, environmental science, and limnology. Currently in Cannon Hall, internet access for science students is available only through 36 wired terminals in 3 computer-driven laboratories. Each year, the renovated Cannon 212 lab will allow for 45 student capacity (a 50% increase). In addition, through an annual Shimadzu maintenance contract, Shimadzu offers many educational options for the Wesley STEM faculty and students. Such training programs include, hands-on training from basic instrument operation to advanced, custom instrument and software operation, including method optimization. Investment in this advanced instrumentation lab will address proposed green approaches to design and construction and also will lead to sustainable improvements in the research and research training capacity of Wesley College.